ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
1986
Events hands Angie the divorce papers.]] *2nd January - The Fowlers are reunited with Mark in Southend-On-Sea, and Pauline shares a moving farewell heart-to-heart with her son. *9th January - Angie is charged and taken to Walford Police Station on the offence of driving Den's car without his permission and being intoxicated with alcohol. Den comes to the rescue and tells the officers it's all a misunderstanding, but later backtracks his allegations and betrays his wife. *14th January - Angie is conferred with a court hearing for her offences and is charged £250 for her penalties. *21st January - Two of The Firm's yobs pay a visit to Naima and threaten her and her shop. A disastrous meal is hosted at Debbie and Andy's with guests Roy Quick and Naima Jeffery present. The night ends with a bitter dispute between Debs and Andy. *23rd January - Ali and Sue Osman are the next victims on The Firm's hit list. They present them with the news that Mr Jasper Scannell is offering protection to ethnic minority tradespeople for £10 a week, both fear for their safety when Ali gets violently abused. Cassie turns up on Tony's doorstep claiming that Neville has broken her arm, she later backtracks her allegations. *30th January - Tony stands up to The Firm's yobs. Den's mysterious mistress, Jan Hammond, makes a shocking entrance into The Vic during a drag act. *4th February - Tensions amount as a long night proceeds in The Vic as Angie and Jan come face-to-face for the very first time. *6th February - Lofty proposes to Michelle. Dot joins a dating agency. *13th February - The café and foodstore are vandalised. Lou discovers that Simon pawned her late Albert's watch, and Simon admits that he's in £3000 debt with loan sharks and two men have tracked him down. *18th February - Pete offers to help Simon with his debts. *27th February - Angie tries committing suicide with sleeping pills and gin. *4th March - Angie is rescued by Den, and taken into hospital where she is stabilised. *6th March - Charlie Cotton, the estranged husband of Dot, makes an entrance into the Square and does a runner with her money. *11th March - Pete and Pauline celebrate their birthday, and Pauline is presented with a surprise gift, Mark. *20th March - First appearance of James Willmott-Brown. *27th March - Mary is devastated when Andy declines her oncomings after refreshing a whole new makeover for him. *1st April - A carnival is hosted in the Square. Hannah and Cassie return to the Square to live with Tony and Kelvin after a dispute with Neville. *8th April - Michelle agrees to marry Lofty. *10th April - Arthur emerges to attack Lofty but is held back, and Lofty's hidden secret temper erupts. *24th April - Dot's lost for words when Nasty Nick Cotton makes an unexpected return to Walford. *29th April - After missing her period, Sue believes she's pregnant, and both her and Ali are thrilled with the news. *1st May - Nick holds a knife to Dot, and an unknown figure break's into Dot's house in the night. *6th May - Den catches Andy and Angie kissing each other. He torments and kicks Andy out of the pub. *13th May - Lofty is aghast when Dr Legg informs him that he's unable to gain a traffic warden job due to his health. *20th May - The Carpenters receive a letter from Cassie's school saying she is bullying another girl. *22nd May - Sharon runs away from home and Pauline goes a wire. *27th May - Michelle gives birth to the baby Vicki. *5th June - First appearance of Carmel Roberts. *10th June - Kelvin, Sharon and Simon decide to form a band. *12th June - Simon's estranged mother, Pat Wicks, arrives in the Square with many knots and crannies up her shoulder. (First appearance of the character) *17th June - Pat demands £500 from Pete so that she can leave her husband. The pair row which results in her telling him Simon is not his son. *19th June - Den feels threatened and is not impressed when Naima announces that she has now officially got a license to start selling alcohol in the food store. *24th June - The surgery and Lofty and Ethel's flats are burgled by thugs. *26th June - Mehmet catches his eye on Mary and attempts to take her to bed. After a drink in the pub, Mehmet gropes her and refuses to stop, so Mary knees him in front of a crowd of regulars at the bar. *3rd July - Sue tells Ali that she has been the subject of a phantom pregnancy. *10th July - Dr Legg's car is stolen. Arthur assumes Pauline is having an affair with her art teacher and forbids her from attending the classes. DS Quick leaves the Square. *15th July - Dr Legg's car is returned, but the wheels have been stolen. *22nd July - The food store is renovated to the 'First Til Last'. *24th July - Ian and Kelvin get high on marijuana from Owen Hughes. Tony demands Owen leaves Albert Square after discovering the joint on the floor. *29th July - Tony and Hannah announce that they are calling off their divorce. *31st July - Cassie smokes one of Owen's joints by accident, and Mark and Owen are forced to flee the Square when Tony and Hannah discover. *5th August - Colin Russell, a graphic designer, views Tony's top flat and is interested in buying it (First appearance of the character). Arthur loses the wedding money in a gambling match. *7th August - Arthur is attacked by youths who want his money. Andy catches them pinning Arthur against a container and puts them under citizen arrest until WPC Howard arrives. *14th August - On his way to work, Andy spots a boy, Sam, running into the road to get his ball back. He sees an oncoming lorry and saves Sam from being hit. Andy is hit by the lorry instead and is killed. (Final appearance of the character) *19th August - Sandra Marsh, a colleague of Andy's, visits Debbie to tell her that Andy is going to be saving other lives as they found a donor card on him. She then tells her that Andy's body is to be flown back to Scotland, leaving Debbie heartbroken. *26th August - Colin moves into Albert Square. The band start playing for their first gig, but the amplifier causes a power cut in The Vic, so Den tells them they are banned. *28th August - Hannah decides to send Cassie to boarding school. Kelvin suggests they change the name of the group to The Banned. They then decide to enter a competition and Simon says he will write a song for it. *2nd September - Sue comes to the conclusion that she and Ali may be able to adopt baby Vicki. Michelle is in shock and instantly says no. Sue continues to try and persuade Michelle to let her and Ali have Vicki, so she slaps her hard. Sue leaves, while Michelle is left reeling. *4th September - Pauline notices a strange man, Mr. Sangers, inviting himself into Debbie's house. Mr. Sangers offers Debbie money for Andy's belongings. Pauline walks into Debbie's and tells Mr. Sangers to leave her alone. Debbie feels like a fool for almost being conned. *9th September - Dot attends court for stealing. Sue suggests to Mehmet that he and Guizin let her and Ali adopt one of their children so they can look after it; Mehmet tells Sue to stop being silly. *16th September - Tony receives a phone call from Cassie's boarding school - she has run away. *18th September - The Glamorous Grannies competition gets underway and James Willmott-Brown and Dr. Legg judge. Pauline wins the competition and is delighted. Arthur then stands up in The Vic and announces that he has paid for Michelle's wedding in full. Pauline questions Arthur over where the money came from. He admits to Pauline he used the Christmas Club money that he had been collecting all year but promises to pay it back. *23rd September - Lofty's stag-do and Michelle's hen night arrives. *25th September - It's the day of Michelle and Lofty's wedding and Michelle is a bag of nerves. *30th September - Michelle decides that she cannot marry Lofty, and jilts him at the altar. *2nd October - Ethel falls down the stairs at The Vic. She is rushed off in an ambulance with a bone fracture. *7th October - Dr. Legg tells Angie that she has liver damage. He says the damage is reversible should she stop drinking, but if she does not, then in six months time it could be permanent. He recommends she sees a counsellor. Kathy is delighted to learn that there is an upcoming stall vacancy on the market meaning she can set her knitwear business up. *9th October - Mary walks in on Ali and Mehmet discussing their bet that Mehmet could sleep with Mary. She furiously confronts Mehmet and promises that she will get her own back. *14th October - Lofty has an asthma attack whilst getting ready for work and cannot find his inhaler. Lofty is then sent to hospital. *16th October - Den tries to tell Angie that he wants a divorce, but he is unable to get a word in. Angie turns the focus of conversation back to her and tells him that she is dying and has six months to live. She gets hysterical and cries in Den's arms. (The show's first two-hander) *21st October - Kathy and Pauline are talking in the launderette when Pat bursts in aggressive, bruised and dishevelled. *23rd October - The Banned go their separate ways. *28th October - Lou tells Pat to stay away from Pete as he has a good life and has been better off since she has been out of it. Lou then accuses Pat of lying to marry Pete when she was pregnant, as she was not pregnant with Pete's baby, but was actually pregnant with his brother, Kenny Beale's, baby. *6th November - Arthur invites Kathy and Pete back to the house after a night at The Vic, but when the family return home, it appears there has been a burglary. *11th November - Pauline sits Arthur down and asks him if he was responsible for the burglary. Arthur confesses to Pauline and tells her that faking a burglary was the only way he could see out of the situation with the Christmas Club money but insists he did not steal Lou's watch. He then cries and tells Pauline that he is frightened of the consequences. *13th November - Arthur confesses to DS West to stealing the money. He is then arrested. *18th November - Angie and Den arrive in Venice for their second honeymoon. But Den is left shocked when he discovers Jan's there too. *25th November - A drunken Angie tells a barman on the Orient Express that she has told Den a terrible lie and now regrets it, unaware that Den has heard her. Lofty and Michelle announce that the pair have married. *9th December - Naima receives a letter from her family, telling her that her cousin, Rezaul Gabir, will be coming to protect her as her family are worried following a spate of attacks on women in Walford being headlined in the newspapers. *18th December - Sue locks up the café and begins walking home alone at midnight. She gets scared and rushes when she thinks she is being followed. *23rd December - A Nativity Play is performed at the community centre with Michelle and Lofty as Mary and Joseph. *25th December - Den reveals to Angie that he knows her sick lie. He serves her divorce papers and wishes her a happy Christmas. Arthur has a complete breakdown and trashes the room as he cries uncontrollably. See also *EastEnders in 1986 *Category:1986 episodes External links *1986 at Wikipedia Category:1986